


You've Got Me Shaking

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Asexual Character, Coming Out, M/M, of my cage and ive being doing just fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is afraid to tell Tyler he's asexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Me Shaking

**Author's Note:**

> ayy im very sorry for not posting. im actually writing three things atm, but one is a longer fic, and the other two ended up being rly shit so im procrastinating on writing them. also im gonna try and finish my in the flesh/zombie au by october 1st. not sure if its possible, but i might as well try.
> 
> title from sarcasm by get scared bc that got onto my halloween playlist somehow.

Josh was trying not to be too nervous. It was difficult, and he wasn't quite managing, because he was absolutely terrified. He loved Tyler so much, enough that he hadn't actually thought about it before, but they had been dating for three months and hadn't had sex yet. Really, it was amazing that Tyler hadn't questioned it already. Most of the guys he had dated had started getting antsy after a month.

But it was Tyler. He wasn't the sort to push it, but surely he was curious. Josh would probably wonder, too, if he wasn't asexual.

He wanted to tell Tyler- had almost told him a while ago, but then they started dating, and he just wanted it to last a little longer. Tyler was giving him concerned looks, just discreet glances when he thought Josh was too focused on the film to notice.

At first, he had put his hand over Josh's, probably just to comfort him, but he couldn't help but snatch it away. He didn't want to give him false expectations. Physical contact gradually increased, then turned into kissing, then them expecting sex, and Josh being unable to deliver.

The film ended, and Josh took a deep breath, because neither of them had said anything yet, and he knew that now was the best time to tell him, before he lost his nerve. What nerve he had left, anyway. The breath he wanted to use to tell Tyler was lodged in his throat, and he couldn't do it. He couldn't do it. He needed Tyler.

"Josh," Tyler said, turning to face him. "Whatever it is, it's _okay_. You're my best friend. You know I won't mind." Tyler was smiling at him timidly, and carefully not touching him, even though Josh hadn't told him not to.

"I don't want to have sex," he said, far too quickly for anyone but Tyler to understand. "I'm asexual."

He saw Tyler let out a deep breath, shoulders relaxing, looking more relieved than he'd ever saw him.

"Are- are you ace too?" Josh asked.

Tyler shook his head. "I'm homosexual and homoromantic. I'm a superhomo. I'm your homo-ie," he said, and Josh couldn't help but laugh, because Tyler was an idiot. "I was just worried you were breaking up with me. But you being ace- that's cool."

Josh grinned, and kissed Tyler, for the first time safe in the knowledge that it wasn't leading up to sex.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! whoever you are, you are a lovely human being, and i am happy you exist. i hope you feel happy.


End file.
